Thanksgiving Potluck
by the10thcullen
Summary: MYSIMS STORY. ONESHOT. All the Needsaname residents gather for a Thanksgiving feast they will never forget. Happy Thanksgiving to All! :D


I thought it would be cute if I had all my residents of Needsaame (so far) get together for a little Thanksgiving feast. So here it is! Happy Thanksgiving, Readers! :D  
Disclaimer: EA owns the MySims name and the characters used here...except Iris. She's another figment of my imagination.

* * *

~…Iris POV…~

The sun outside peered through my windows, shining right on my eyes. The heat built up, and I eventually shot up and wiped off all of the sweat that had collected there.

"Hmm…that's was a nice wake-up call." I mumbled to myself. I really should break that habit. I hopped out of the bed, made it quickly, and walked into my kitchen to make some espresso. When I did, I just happened to peer over at my calendar: November 26th…Thanksgiving.

"SHIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" I yelled, remembering the task I was assigned for today. Our mayor, Rosalyn, was looking over past town records and has realized that she hasn't thrown a Thanksgiving feast in 15 years, and she thought it would be a nice idea to have the essence builder to make a feast for all the residents. Guess who the essence builder happens to be? Me. I started to pace, thinking of all the possible foods that I could attempt to cook. Then, it hit me…I could make this a potluck meal. You know, a potluck? Where everyone brings food to the table so the host doesn't have to make everything? It's perfect! I then noticed my espresso was finished. I poured it into a cup, drank it rather hastily, and pulled my bathrobe over my pajamas. I had to get this idea to Rosalyn so she could tell everyone.

"That is an excellent idea, Iris. Then everyone can contribute to our little holiday!" Rosalyn said, getting all excited with my little idea.

"That's what I thought. And it would also be a great idea to get a glimpse of everyone's traditions. You never know what some people will make for this day. My mom always made this pumpkin cheesecake, and it was to die for! I might have to make it know and bring it along!" I giggled.

"Now, I'll leave this up to you. Do you want to make the turkey, or shall I? According to the records, it was always the mayor's job to prepare the turkey."

"Then, maybe we should stick to tradition. I can make all the desserts if everyone else wants to bring a side dish."

"Exactly. I'll make the announcement now. Is it still at your place?"

"Sure."

"Alrighty then…let's get cooking!"

~…That Very Evening…~

Just about 6:30. My guests should be arriving any moment now. I took a quick minute to glance around the room. My decorations actually looked decent for once. I felt proud of myself and then I heard the first doorbell of the night.

"Welcome! Happy Thanksgiving!" I greeted my first guest, which happened to be Buddy.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Iris! I made a green bean casserole, and there should be plenty for all tonight." he squeaked.

"Awesome! I love it, just place it on the table and make yourself comfortable while everyone else arrives." I gestured him inside. And at once, everyone seemed to flood in. Rhonda, Roger, and Travis all made big helpings of mashed sweet potatoes and yams. Clara and Poppy brought along baked mac 'n' cheese for those who didn't want any turkey. Gordon made a batch of cranberry sauce, his very own recipe. Ray and Violet both made stuffings: Ray made chestnut stuffing while Violet made vegetarian stuffing. Patrick and Maria made some sort of gelatin salad. I'm really curious as to what's in it. Cassandra, our resident town ghost, had whipped up a batch of apple cider for all of us to drink. That's kinda cool because I know I didn't think to make a special drink. Chef Gino added lasagna, Sir Vincent with collard greens, and DJ Candy made simple rolls. The last group consisted of Vic Vector and his cranberry loaf, Ms. Nicole and her bacon-wrapped scallops, Elmira and her baked brussels sprouts and mushrooms, and Roxie with some homemade pecan and caramel ice cream. I contributed some pumpkin pie, pumpkin roll, and pumpkin cheesecake. Only Mayor Rosalyn was left, and she had our turkey. I guess we could all just sit around and watch TV until she got here. We ended up finding an early Christmas special to keep on. Just at the ending, *ding-dong*. Our turkey…and mayor…have arrived.

"Wow! I guess I'm the last one huh? O well, at least the turkey is still piping hot. Hope you all like honey-glazed!" She chuckled as everyone else cheered at the last statement. Our mayor found the recipe for a honey-glazed turkey that was prepared at the first town gathering. We all sat down, said our thanks and grace, and dug in. Even though we pulled it off at the last second, everything turned out all right. Tonight would always be remembered as our true Thanksgiving holiday.

* * *

Sorry about the bulky paragraphs. I didn't know how else I could lay it out. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
